


It's so magical

by Saku015



Series: Kyouhaba Week 2015 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blushing, Bottom Yahaba Shigeru, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Foot Massage, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Pampering, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Top Kyoutani Kentarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kyoutani's touch is magical.





	It's so magical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_yam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_yam/gifts).



> Day 2: Touch.  
> Day 1: Massage.

Yahaba did not felt anything, but pain. His legs were practically burning and he swore that if he had to make another step, he would collapse right then and there. Do not misunderstand, he was happy that he could play the same team as Oikawa again, but the practices were deadly.

”I am home!” He groaned as he closed the door behind himself. 

He slid down against the door and stretched his legs out to ease some of the stinging pain. He heard footsteps from the living room and within seconds, he saw his boyfriend with a textbook in hand.

”Hard day?” Kyoutani asked, kneeling down in front of him. He put his textbook down and brushed some locks out of Yahaba’s forehead. Yahaba sighed and leaned into the touch.

”Don’t ask!” He groaned, reaching his arms up as a sign for Kyoutani that he wanted to be lifted up – the other obeyed to him without a world. ”I think Oikawa-san got out of bed on the wrong side,” Yahaba said and felt as a chuckle rumbled up from his boyfriend’s chest. Kyoutani put him down to the couch, then took his way towards their kitchen.

”Green tea?” He asked back over his shoulder and Yahaba let out a grateful noise. They did not need to exchange full sentences. He understood Kyoutani from mere words. Some of their friends found it creepy – but that was the way they were and Yahaba would not change it for the world.

By the time he finished his cup of tea, Yahaba’s mood had gotten better. Yes, his legs still hurt, but the hot three and Kyoutanis’ presence made up for all the inconvenience. The blond was sitting on the arm of the couch, watching Yahaba’s every move from the corner of his eyes – making Yahaba’s skin burn under his intense gaze. Yahaba leaned forward to put the cup on the coffee table, but winced because of the sudden pain in his leg.

Kyoutani grunted in annoyance. He took the cup out of Yahaba’s hand and after putting it to the table, he knelt down before him. He took one of his legs into his hands and took his sock off.

”What are you doing?” Yahaba asked, cocking his head.

”Your legs hurt as fuck, so I will help with it,” Kyoutani answered as if it was the clearest thing on the world. Yahaba opened his mouth, but Kyoutani sent him a firm look. ”If you try and deny it, I will tickle your sole without mercy.” Yahaba closed his mouth immediately – he knew that Kyoutani thought it seriously.  
So, he just leaned back and closed his eyes. He decided that he would enjoy the pampering of his boyfriend – which was not an uncommon thing. Kyoutani could be the sweetest human being alive – only just behind closed doors, of course. When Yahaba asked him about it, he only said that he did not want his reputation to be ruined.

”Ah!” Yahaba let out a pleased sigh. Kyooutani’s touch was magic. He massaged his aching foot just the right places, pressing it a little bit harder here and there. Suddenly, his fingers stopped. Yahaba cracked one of his eyes open with an unsatisfied pout. ”Why did you stop?” Kyoutani did not answer, only nodded towards Yahaba’s groin. Yahaba followed his gaze and felt his face burning – he was hard.

”I had no idea that you had a kink like this,” Kyoutani said mockingly. 

Yahaba narrowed his eyes, but his retort turned into a gasp as Kyoutani gave more pressure to the side of his foot. Having no better idea, Yahaba closed his eyes in embarrassment. Everything was better than watching that grin on Kyoutani’s lips. However as Kyoutani moved his fingers on his foot, Yahaba’s pants slowly, but surely became tighter.

”Ken-” he started, but did not have to finish. Kyoutani put his foot back to the ground and stood up. He sat down beside him on the couch, then raised him up. Yahaba let out a surprised yelp as Kyoutani sat him onto his lap. He unbuttoned Yahaba’s pants and pushed it and Yahaba’s boxers down in one go. Yahaba felt his blush deepening as he heard Kyoutani’s pleased growl right beside his ear.

”You are already so hard, Shigeru,” he murmured right in the other's ear, nibbling on his earlobe. Yahaba could not help the moan slipping through his lips. ”So fucking pretty!”

He wrapped his hand around Yahaba’s cock and started to move it up and down – _slowly_. Yahaba gritted his teeth because of his space and tried to push his hips up, but the firm grip on his hip prevented him in it. He turned his head back to glare at Kyoutani, but it ended him getting a sweet kiss on the lips.

”How can you be such a jerk and a snap at the same time?” He whined, trying to hide his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

”What do you want me to do, Yahaba?” Kyoutani asked, clearly enjoying the situation. ”If you ask nicely, maybe I can do it~” Yahaba took a deep breath and Kyoutani raised one of his eyebrows in anticipation.

”My cock is as hard as a rock, so if you would be so kind and jerk me off, I would be thankful.” Kyoutani’s mouth hung open. He did not expect Yahaba to be so bold – though why was he surprised? It was Yahaba Shigeru after all.

He picked up his speed and Yahaba’s head fell back with a moan. The sweet sounds were only fuel to the fire and as he whispered sweet nothings into the smaller boy’s ear, Yahaba came with a high piched sound from the back of his throat.

”Have you got any idea how sexy you are right after coming?” Kyoutani asked, trailing kisses up and down on Yahaba’s neck.

”Have you got any idea how sweet you can be sometimes?” Yahaba asked back, nuzzling his cheek to Kyoutani’s. ”If you let me sleep a bit, I will give back the generous favor.”

That was how they ended up cuddling on the coach under a thick blanket. Yahaba tucked his head under Kyoutani’s chin and closed his eyes in contentment. As he watched his boyfriend falling into a much deserved sleep, Kyoutani realized that how a fucking lucky bastard he really was.


End file.
